Perfection Bathed in Moonlight
by sanseui-kitty
Summary: I look up to see perfection bathed in moonlight. I smiled as my lover worshipped me. I sigh as we fall asleep in each others arms. yay for random smut! this was a request from a friend. KakaIru


Okay this was a request from my friend on DeviantArt those who don't know what DeviantArt is...crawl from under your rock. Just kidding. anyway YAY FOR RANDOM LEMONS!  
OOHHH I BOUGHT A LEMON AND NAMED HIM JOE!  
Sasuke: -Hits kitty over the head- just get on with the story  
Me: Okay, okay, i'm surprised with this story...it all sounds so poetic (novelist novelist) Sorry fruits basket moment. --;;  
Sasuke: She doesn't own any of these characters, she just owns a lemon now read  
Me: okay whatever hope you enjoy

* * *

I sighed in pleasure as my lover's hands worshiped my body. His hands soft yet a little calloused, so rare in this world we live in now. One's hands are always rough, I'm ashamed to say mine are rough as well. I groaned when my lover teased one of my sensitive spots, I looked up to see perfection bathed in moonlight. He looked at me and grinned, I could see the love in his eyes and I hope that he sees my love. Sweat trickles down my body as he licks and nips his way down my chest.

"Onegai koi, hurry up." I panted out as my lover licked my inner thighs. He was teasing me and I knew it. He looked up at me and smirked his mouth nearly reaching my throbbing member, but he pulled back just as he blew hot breath on it. I glared up at him, the best I could though as soon as I did he dived in and took his prize. I moaned in pleasure and writhed under his skillful mouth. No matter how much we do this, it always seems that he's getting better and better.

"I'm about to cum." I yelled to my lover, he quickly removed his mouth and grabbed a bottle off the night stand. He looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ready love." I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Hai, hurry up." I said. He coated three of his fingers and inserted one into me. I winced at the feeling of uncomfortableness (a/n: is that a word?) that it brought with it. I tried to relax, all the while anticipating what was to come. He inserted another finger in and with that one came slight pain. He kissed my neck and murmured comforting words into my ear. Finally he stuck the last finger in and the slightest more pain came with it. I tried not to show it on my face but my lover knew, he always knew. He kissed me on the lips and hit something in me that made me scream in pleasure.

"AHHHH!" Was all I got out, I started bucking against those sinful fingers. He took them out and I whimpered at the loss but anticipated the next step. He coated his member with lube, making it warm so it wasn't too cold for me. He slowly put the tip in and gradually went in until he was fully inside me. A few tears escaped my eyes, it hurt. It always hurt, he always seemed to be growing bigger. But there was pleasure in that pain too. I bucked my hips, signaling him to move. He did, at a steady pace, soon I got frustrated.

"Faster...Harder...onegai...onegai shimasu koi." I pleaded with him. He headed my plea and started a faster pace, harder. Hitting my prostate dead on, making me writhe with pleasure. He started pumping my weeping, neglected member, adding to my pleasure. I screamed out in pleasure.

"I'm going to...to..." With that I spilled my seed all over his hand and our stomachs, at the same time I could feel him filling me with his seed. He collapsed, pulled out of me, and put his arms around me. He brought me as close as he could to his chest.

"I love you Iruka-kun." I heard him whisper in my ear as he fell asleep. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair and down his scar.

"I love you too Kakashi-kun. So much." I said as I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved, no man wouldn't be the correct term for him. God is more befitting.

'Iruka-kun will never know how much I love him. My kind of love is so big it can't be put into words, sometimes I think I worship him. Who am I kidding I do worship him. I never expected to fall in love. Especially not with a shy academy teacher. But I did, I fell in love with this man. No man wouldn't be the correct term for him. God is more befitting.'

* * *

me: -dies- i still suck at lemons -cries- review please


End file.
